You Are Officially That Guy
by cardsharks87
Summary: Happy Easter, everyone!1


Linka was with her parents and most of her brothers in Levi and Leon's room.

Lynn Sr.: Let's get down to business. April Fool's day is tomorrow, and we still don't have a plan to stop Lane from pranking our butts off! So, who's got an idea?

Linka: There's an island off the southern tip of Guam.

Lynn Jr.: We don't have passports, Stinka!

Levi: Pending some grant money, I could build a ship that could take us to Europa, one of Jupiter's moons.

Leif: Or we can dig a system of tunnels under the house.

Loni: Why don't we just ask Lane to stop, but like, REALLY nicely?

Lynn Sr.: Ugh, maybe it's hopeless!

Levi: Wait! I have the perfect plan! We use my cloning machine on the 12 of us and then have our clones take Lane's pranks for us.

Linka: ….That plan….could not possibly….fail or backfire on us in any way!

They all used Levi's cloning machine.

Levi: These clones shall be almost exactly like us minus our memories.

Luke: Almost?

Levi: My machine still has some bugs I need to work out, so the clones won't be perfect copies of us. They may have some slight differences in facial features, but I don't believe Lane will notice.

3 to 5 hours later, the clones were done being made.

Linka: I don't understand. Why is my clone an old lady?

Levi: I told you my machine wasn't perfect. That's also why father's clone is so much more fit.

Lynn Sr.: Hey!

Lars: But what do we do with the clones once April Fool's Day is over?

Levi: I set the machine to only make them last 24 hours before turning into lemonade.

Lars: Wicked!

Then the Statue of Liberty turned into a pizza cutter. It was replaced by a new statue. This new one was made out of frozen Easter Egg dye. It was shaped like a horse but was supposed to be a coffee maker. This made people in Arizona very dizzy.

The next day, the Louds hid in the garage to watch their clones get pranked by Lane. But then they saw the clones leave the house unharmed. This included Leon's clone. Why wouldn't Leon's clone go with them?

The Louds were very confused why their clones didn't get pranked.

Lynn Sr.: Well, I may have burned through all our savings, but at least it's over!

Lane: Over? It's just getting started!

The family turned around, and screamed in horror when they saw Lane on the monitor.

Lane: You really think you could try to plan for today without me eavesdropping? After you finished making your clones, I told them that you were only gonna use them to take my pranks for you and then just let them die. They were all a little upset about that to say the least, especially yours, Loni. So, they agreed to help me with this year's April Fool's Day to get revenge on you. So stay tuned, because the rest of this day is going to be _doubly_ special! _[laughs evilly.]_ Get it? You don't now, but you will. Or maybe you already do.

The monitor shut off.

Lars: What was he talking about?

Lynn Jr.: Ah! Ah! Ah! We gotta stop him!

Lynn Jr. tried to open the door, but it won't budge.

Lynn Jr.: He welded the door shut!

Leif: And the windows!

Loki: I'll try the garage door. Who's got the remote?

Loni: Oh, Lane does, he's outside!

Lane: Don't look at me, look at the monitor! I put cameras everywhere so you can enjoy the show. Ta-ta!

Linka: Ah! It's old Linka! What's she doing? Did she get lost?

Fake Linka: Mr. Johnson, it's me, Linka. I can't get through another day of school without telling you, you are the center of my universe, and I love you!

Linka: Oh, no!

Linka fainted.

Lexx: Wait! That's my pageant studio!

Fake Lexx: Hi, Lochlan. I know I won Mr. Junior Royal Woods this year, but the truth is, your face is straighter, your hair holds curls better than mine, and your baton twirling puts mine to shame. So here, this trophy really belongs to you.

Lexx fainted.

Levi: Oh, sweet irony! We handed Lane the perfect weapons to destroy us!

Loni: Oh, no! My salon!

Fake Loni: I love my new perm. I can't wait to show all my friends!

Loni fainted.

Fake Luke: Dudes, stop! I think I want to take this thing in a new direction.

Fake Luke started playing music.

Luke: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!1 It's polka!

Luke fainted.

Fake Leif: Eww, eww, eww! Mud!

Leif: I wouldn't run from it, I'd bury it for a week, dig it up, and then I'd eat it!

Leif fainted.

Lynn Jr.: Uh, what is my clone doing with that dweeb?

Fake Lynn Jr. was playing a video game with one of Linka's friends.

Fake Lynn Jr.: This is so much more fun than sports!

Lynn Jr.: THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!

Lynn Jr. fainted.

Rita: What is she doing at my publisher's?

Fake Rita: I know I said I needed another month to work on my novel, but I decided it's actually ready.

Rita: No! That is going too far! Lane is so grounded! Although now that I think about it, we really should ground him anyway.

Rita fainted.

Fake Levi: Colleagues, I believe that my latest presentation will knock your proverbial socks off. This is a kitty. He says "meow."

Levi fainted.

Fake Lars: I like reading pony stories.

Lars fainted.

Lynn Sr.: Banger's & Mosh, the British eatery and rock venue? Oh, what's he doing there?

Quizmaster: Welcome to the "Are You a True Englishman?" trivia challenge. First question: In what city is the Tower of London?

Fake Lynn Sr.: Oh, I got this one! Royal Woods, Michigan.

Lynn Sr. fainted.

Fake Leon was at the daycare academy and purposefully did a horrible job at building something with blocks.

Leon fainted.

Fake Loki: Thanks for coming all the way here to meet me, girlfriend. I just really missed you.

Fake Loki farted.

Fake Loki: Oh, that was NOT my shoe. That was NOT my other shoe. I DO NOT have some extra shoes in my bag.

Loki, screaming, grabbed the monitor and broke it by throwing it on the ground.

Later, the Louds were packing up a moving van with boxes. They told Lane that they were so mad at him that he had to ride all the way to Florida by himself because they couldn't stand to be with him. He rode in the moving van all the way there, ashamed of what he had done. When he arrived in Florida, his cellular phone rang.

Lane: Hello?

Lane's Family (on the phone): APRIL FOOL'S!1

Then the president painted his car tangerine because his cousin said that the West Virginia Empty Cookie Jars were his favorite pro basketball team.

Then there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died.

The End.


End file.
